halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Main Page
Halo Fanon on Youtube A few mates of mine, who are all common Halofanon users, are going to begin video making, showcasing existing Fan Fiction texts in the Halo universe, particularly some on this very wikia. We are interested in submissions to our youtube channel http://www.youtube.com/user/JanillaProductions . We are starting up as of August and would love for the community members on here to subscribe and submit various fan fic images and fan fiction! Wr1ghty 11:36, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Role Playing? Anyone in the mood to help create a large RP with me, and any others if they want to help to? =]. I have an idea in mind, which is you pick one of three scenarios, such as "A spartan stuck on one side of the planet, while his only form of escape is on the other" and you pick a difficulty (easy normal etc) and the difficulties vary by having the same situations, but more chances of dying? If ya'll get what i mean. Wr1ghty 07:02, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :Before asking for help, first establish the plot of the RP by creating the article (RP:YOUR-COOL-TITLE-HERE). From there, lay out a basic outline of what the RP is consist of (Covenant?, UNSC?, Where?, When?). Please note that RPs normally do not have difficulty settings but if you have a unique concept and think it could work well with your RP, go for it! If a user likes RP, I bet he or she will try to participate.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 13:06, December 8, 2009 (UTC) infobox Where can I find infobox for my character? --Max Jordan 01:51, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :Template:Character Infobox--Lol@Phailure 02:39, December 9, 2009 (UTC) SPARTAN tag I can't find an tag number, I checked all of the others and they're taken, can you help me? --Max Jordan 22:42, December 9, 2009 (UTC) The Noob is back Noob being me =] But um yeah, how do you make the page which lists all of the articles you have created? Wr1ghty 06:56, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :Make a page called Category:Wr1ghty. If you have tagged all your articles with property templates, it should automatically link them once the article is made. Erm, it does it anyway...all you need to to is use the Writer Template. :Or the Category Template.. :P - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 21:38, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :It's for those who dislike the Writer template which messes up the article's appearance.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 17:41, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Delete Article I just recent added a deletion template to my own article because Im never going to finish the article and it's just taking up space. Can an admin go and delete it? Thanks. TickToXsiK 17:39, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :Add to the article and the administration team will do the rest.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 17:41, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Okay, thanks. TickToXsiK 17:43, December 13, 2009 (UTC) The Noob is back again Being me =] Just wanting to ask, are we allowed to create SPARTAN-IIs from the first class? Wr1ghty 04:01, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Need help finding story A couple months ago I was reading a story about a marine on Installation 04 and how he was trying to escape the flood. I hardly remember anything about it, but I'm trying to find it, so if anyone knows any stories like it, let me know.--Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 04:38, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :Halo Evolutions? or Johnson? Wr1ghty 04:41, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::It was onthis wikia, and it was under construction. --Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 04:52, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Try to see if you can find it that way. :::I have been, but it ussually comes up with articles that have nothing on them, but I'll keep trying.--Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 15:00, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Reach Does anyone find it weird that previous information states the battle of reach was just about two and a half hours long? I expect the time of the battle will be completely rewritten with the release of Halo: Reach. What my question was going to be (lol) was that is it acceptable to incorporate S-IIIs into articles the same way they are in Halo: Reach? Like there being possible splinter groups of Alpha, Beta company etc, and putting them in Mjolnir? Wr1ghty 21:38, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :: Maslab, the timeline of the Battle puts the main part of it at about 2 and a half hours, going from something like 0447 to 0730 (I'm close enough). That was what I was referring to before. And the month long part I know was about all the dudes in CASTLE base and the other joint. Wr1ghty 01:56, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :I would suggest holding these ideas until the game is released.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 21:42, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Timeline of SPARTAN-G138 is there anything that took place during February 20. 2552 and March 5, 2534? need to find a position for my SPARTAN character. Max Jordan 19:21, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :I suggest browsing Halopedia.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 21:30, January 19, 2010 (UTC) I don't suppose they thought of using the IRC >.< The irk is for n00b5! The main page's talk page is where it's at! *puts on sunglasses*--DREADHEAD613 02:50, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Roleplay Hi guys, I kind of need some help with roleplay. First off, how do I start. Like, where do I go to get one started? Another thing, any tips on getting a good story? Lastly, my last few Fanons haven't been very good, any tips on bringing a good character to life? Right well, cheers guys. ;) Xbox360loligan Roleplay Hi guys, I kind of need some help with roleplay. First off, how do I start. Like, where do I go to get one started? Another thing, any tips on getting a good story? Lastly, my last few Fanons haven't been very good, any tips on bringing a good character to life? Right well, cheers guys. ;) Xbox360loligan Regarding to how I write articles here. Do Fanon articles have to be presented in a wiki format or can you actually write it like a novel if you want to? Because I was hoping to write a Halo Fan Fiction from a first person POV. -Awesum Scrote You can make Fanon articles in two formats, generally. Either an actual story, or an article on a weapon/vehicle/you name it. To that end, we have character infoboxes, alien infoboxes, weapon infoboxes, and others; stories, on the otherhand, don't really need templates. New Category I think we should put include the species category on the main page. Maybe put in a planets category, too. - Echo 1 15:36, May 30, 2010 (UTC), rating precursor articles one page at a time. :Problem is that Species articles are not.... that popular in HaloFanon and most of them have been tagged with NCF/Unrealism/incomplete. It is best to focus on what most fanoners do (which are Weapons, characters, UNSC/Covenant stuff, etc).- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 16:03, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Welcome fail. There was 8''' Halo rings: Installation 01, Installation 02, Inst. 03, Inst. 04A, Inst 04B, Inst. 05, Inst. 06 and Inst. 07. Half Elite, Half ODST 06:31, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Whilst you can view it that way, Installations 04(A) and 04(B) are considered as a single installation as the original was destroyed leading to the seconds construction. Without the destruction of the original, the second never would have been built and therefore cannot be considered an 8th Installation. -- Gamma SPARTANs? Howdy, do we have vague rules for the creation of SPARTANs from the postponed GAMMA Company? Such as the year it commenced or the birth date for a required participant? "Other" Articles I'm not quite sure on what the term is for them.. BUT is it alright to create articles on here that build upon confirmed canon? E.g. Creating another company of Alpha Spartans that ran alongside the original? Y'know, those types of articles? Because I kinda wish to create a small "Universe" as it is called on articles that build upon canon without contradicting it. Wr1ghty 11:48, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Wouldn't the in solving this problem, though? --'''rozhmessage 23:28, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :The Alternate template is one of those unofficial template unsanctioned by the administration team that provides the user a wild card to do anything. In short, it's not supposed to exist.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 23:44, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, I see. Thanks for the clarification. :) -- 00:34, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Main page (mis?)alignment :Yes, that. :P - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 19:45, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Deletion Section to the page you want deleted, and if someone wants it, they'll ask you for it, you say yes, they have it}} :You just have install the .ttf file via WinRAR. Rozh (Tik Tok) :Or this.— subtank (7alk) 00:35, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Would any of you support the idea of this being suggested on the main page? --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 21:22, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :Violates ToU. — subtank (7alk) 21:33, February 3, 2011 (UTC) The slider says "with you were here!' instead of "wish you were here". --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 02:32, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Is there any way to use the customized .css without removing the search bar? Does anyone actually still use the custom .css? x_-~Phalanx Actual~-_x 07:37, March 14, 2011 (UTC)